


Day 266 - With the right kind of support

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [266]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the cuteness, Brothers, Fear, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Then again, Sherlock was not like other three-year-old children.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 266 - With the right kind of support

Mycroft knew that all his classmates hated watching after their little siblings, thought themselves above their childish plays and ideas; but he - although he’d rather die than admit it - really liked spending time with Sherlock. Then again, Sherlock was not like other three-year-old children.

It was a sunny Sunday and they were spending it in the park. Sherlock was busy studying different kinds of insects and he made Mycroft write down all his discoveries, giving orders in his clear, young voice.

On their way back he climbed onto a wall as high as his head (Mycroft might have given him a little help) and balanced on it with a look of intense concentration. Being afraid of heights himself Mycroft felt oddly proud of his little brother and his balancing act.

Sherlock jumped down and smiled at Mycroft.

“You try it now! It’s fun.”

“I am too old to walk on walls.”

“That’s not true! I will walk on walls all my life.”

He cocked his little head and gazed at Mycroft pensively.

“You don’t have to be scared. I’ll hold your hand!”

Mycroft looked at his little brother, at the trust in his eyes, and he swallowed his fears, took Sherlock’s hand and stepped onto the wall, because he wanted Sherlock to stay that way forever, all confident, fearless and bold.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'goals'.
> 
> This little ficlet was inspired by two persons.  
> When Atlin and I were waiting for a bus, there was a little boy with his grandmother. She had a cane and when he asked her if they could go up to the upper deck she said that they couldn't. He looked at her and said that he was going to hold her hand if she walked with him to the upper deck of the bus. It was the cutest thing ever!  
> The other person is my dad, who – when I was a little girl - climbed on a huge horse despite being scared to death by horses because I asked him to. He saw that I wasn’t afraid and he feared that I might become afraid because he was. So he swallowed his fear and climbed on the horse. I still love riding tall horses. Thank you, dad! <3


End file.
